rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Maya King
"I've always hated that organization... acting like they're a bunch of goody two-shoes when in reality they do nothing but keep the world a police state." -Maya stating her strong disdain for the Benefactors. Info Maya King is a former Benefactors member, having abandoned the organization shortly after gaining her powers. Because of her hatred for them, she is solely dedicated to bringing down the Benefactors. History TBA Appearance Maya is a tall, dark-skinned young female. She has long black hair that she lets down, as well as having violet eyes. Outfit wise, she adopts a light grey cardigan over a black v-neck t-shirt, which she keeps the former unbuttoned. She has dark blue skinny jeans and black boots. Maya is 175 cm, or 5'9". Personality To call Maya spiteful is an understatement. She stores deep rooted hate for the Benefactors, going as far as making it her life's mission to shut down the company single-handedly. Her ambition is virtually unmatched by anyone else, if it wasn't obvious. Maya prefers to work by herself, as she sees most, if not all help as a hindrance; this stems from her belief that if you want something done right, you do it yourself. She has no problem with lying, cheating, and stealing to get what she wants. However even with that, Maya still has some limits as she will not mess with large or infamous villains (e.g. the Chinmoku Crew) for various reasons. In fact, it's very possible Maya is a literal sociopath, especially due to the fact that she shows zero remorse. On a more positive side, she is surprisingly efficient. Maya is constantly planning ahead for different scenarios, and even if something doesn't go right, she is quick to adapt and act. That being said, Maya is very ready to chastise you for pretty much anything, as well as being quite easy to anger. Jamison once described her mouth as having no filter, which is fitting for her. Powers Due to being a former member of the Benefactors, she too has her own powers. Abilities #Time Freeze ##Maya's strongest ability. She can completely freeze time for up to seven seconds for everything except herself. She can interact with the environment while time is frozen, and anything thrown (e.g. a ball) will have much, much ''more force and speed once time unfreezes. #Knife throwing skills ##She is skilled with throwing knives, being very proficient and accurate with both hands. Maya often combines her Time Freeze with her throwing knives for fatal attacks. #CQC Skills ##Maya is a professional in CQC, effectively utilizing her knives, arms, and legs to fight. She employs a variety of martial arts, and will use the most efficient method possible to kill. Think of John Wick, but with no guns. Equipment #Throwing knives ##Her primary weapon. She keeps ten knives on her, and with a special device she can have the knives return to her without injury. #Studded fingerless gloves ##Maya wears these gloves for a few reasons. ###Extra padding and hardness during punches. ###Finger protection for when she throws her knives ###Style. ##Unlike most fingerless gloves, these gloves extend past her middle joints. Gallery throwing knives.jpg|Her throwing knives. Weaknesses *Maya cannot spam her Time Freeze ability, otherwise she will get a massive migraine. While she doesn't have a technical cooldown, her Time Freeze works like a stamina bar in a video game. If she uses it too much within a set period of time, she will get a migraine. *She can only freeze time via snapping her fingers - so if she can't snap, she cannot stop time. Trivia *Her powers and abilities were recycled from a lame MHA OC I had, which I won't even bother publishing. *Maya's weapons and main ability are a direct reference to DIO from ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. *She was created in response to a roleplay, however she is definitely made to fit within Severed Vales. *Her character art was created with Picrew (https://picrew.me/image_maker/26311). All credit goes to the original creator. Category:The Benefactors Category:Female Character Category:Characters Category:Severed Vales